This invention pertains to a method for joining plastic components, but more specifically, to a method for treating surfaces of plastic components to attain surface qualities suitable for joining them to dissimilar materials.
In recent years, plastics have become widely used for such purposes as plumbing, building and construction, storage containers, to name a few, primarily due to its inexpensive and abundant nature. In certain applications, however, plastic materials lack sufficient strength. Yet in other cases, its corrosion resistance properties are highly desirable as being acid-resistant for use as, for example, the storage and transport of acids and other corrosive materials. However, plastics are desirable for many applications, they have many shortcomings compared to most metals, stainless steel, copper, brass and the like which have higher strength, adhesive and/or wear-resistant qualities.
Polyethylene and polypropylene, have proven more desirable in many instances because they are so inert, e.g., corrosion resistant. These plastic are nonreactive to chemicals. Their inert qualities however make them difficult to join together by bonding, welding, soldering, cementing and other conventional joining techniques. They cannot be soldered or brazed, for examle, due to their relatively low melting point and ability to fuse with or to most other materials. Conventional mechanical couplings are also impractical in light of the relatively weak strength and high flow or creep characteristic of the plastic. Further, in many applications, adhesive materials and bonding cement lack corrosive resistance in the environment to which the plastics are exposed. Additionally, some plastics such as polyethylene and polyproplylene are nearly impossible to bond securely.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a method for treating the surface of plastic materials, such as polyethylene, polypropylene and polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and the like, in a manner to widen its utilization as a material suitable for plumbing and/or used as a general building and construction material.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a means by which plastic components can be joined together by an efficient, secure and practical method.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method of treating the surface of plastic materials to improve their wear-resistant qualities.
These and other advantages, aspects and objectives of the invention will become more readily apparent upon review of the succeeding disclosure.